


Второй

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Веселые приключения двух маньяков [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark Will, Drugs, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Top Will Graham
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Его глаза оказались из тех бездн, которые бьют по морде, если вглядываться слишком пристально.





	Второй

**Author's Note:**

> Уилл обижает бедненького, ни в чем не повинного каннибальчика. Смотрит в его невинные глаза и грубо обижает.
> 
> Вдохновение было вычерпано из этих чудных артов:  
> https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/51tQ-d9yB8jChat_Fich1y-oN_IhC8Gfr21-fe106eWtmwvAapWx9p6GWTDD5kweSbrp  
> https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/S1uu4JqttKpzBFrIPXF_4ffhR-3VBZmXAJqu0YkTEn_QaBe8KmJ7bVxzS5hVI3P3wkBE
> 
> У фика есть продолжение: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3662003, сюда я буду его выкладывать как найдется время.

      В первый раз это произошло, когда Уилл наставил на него пистолет и не выстрелил.  
      Сердце еще билось, но мышцы тела уже расслабились, когда Ганнибал понял, что он не выстрелит. Он резко выдохнул; он дрожал от возбуждения и тайного восторга — всякий раз, когда смерть подходила чересчур близко.  
      В этот момент Уилл схватил его за шею и врезал головой о стол. Секундного замешательства — по поводу того, что Уилл сумел затаиться так, что Ганнибал решил, будто его уже нет — хватило, чтобы профайлер защёлкнул на нем наручники сзади.  
      — Уилл, так… — он и слова не успел вымолвить, как Грэм заткнул его рот своим шарфом. Ганнибал лежал на собственном кухонном столе, тяжело дыша, и бессмысленно таращился во тьму коридора. Грэм задрал его пальто и пиджак, стащил брюки и трусы и ботинком раздвинул ноги на ширину плеч. Ганнибал Лектер находился в таком шоке от его действий, что о настоящем, деятельном сопротивлении он подумал лишь когда стало поздно, и член Грэма наполовину вошел в его анус.  
      Ганнибал замычал, извиваясь под ним, тело словно обожгло огнем, пальцы судорожно впились в собственные ладони. Грэм трахал его всухую, без подготовки, больно вжимая бедрами в угол стола и держа правую руку на горле.  
      «Я его убью. Я разорву его в клочья, — думал Ганнибал, задыхаясь от жара и боли и мыча свои проклятья в шарф. — Подобное унижение…»  
      Грэм чуть поменял угол и стал двигаться быстрее и жестче. Ганнибал кричал бы, если б не шарф. Тело трепетало, насильно подчиняемое чужой воле. Внезапно Уилл вынул член, навалился на его спину и вынул изо рта шарф.  
      Ганнибал судорожно хватал воздух ртом. Ощущение пустоты было блаженно. Его анус пульсировал от боли, пытаясь вернуть свой первоначальный размер.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — спокойно, и даже будто бы нежно спросил Уилл, прикусив мочку его уха. Ганнибал не хотел ему отвечать, но боль взяла свое — и он молча кивнул, радуясь, что его лица не разглядеть в темноте.  
      Уилл навалился на него сильнее, сжимая рукой горло.  
      — Тогда признайся. Во всем, что ты сделал. Расскажи мне, кто ты на самом деле.  
      Ганнибал замер. Больной ублюдок решил его пытать… таким образом! От кого в тюрьме он такого нахватался?!..  
      — Ну что ж… — произнес Уилл, запихивая шарф обратно в его рот. Ганнибал попробовал его укусить, но Уилл очень вовремя убрал пальцы. — Продолжим.  
      Второй раз оказался ничуть не менее болезненным, чем первый. Доктор Лектер пытался расслабиться, но наоборот лишь сильнее сжимался. Он чувствовал слабую струйку крови, ползущую по ноге. От дыхания остались тлеющие клочки, в глазах мешались оранжевые и лиловые пятна. Запах шарфа Уилла во рту. Неумолимое ограничение рук металлом.  
      Да за что он так с ним?!..  
      Уилл кончил в него; почти молча, вжав его бедра в стол до боли в костях. Снял презерватив, оделся, в последний момент снял наручники и шарф и ушел.  
      Ганнибал обессиленно сполз со стола и долго еще лежал на полу, восстанавливая дыхание и сердцебиение и ошарашенно глядя во тьму.  
      ***

  
      Его дыхание вновь сорвалось, когда он увидел Уилла на следующий вечер в своей прихожей. Проклятый суицидник. Он ему сейчас кровавого орла на спине вырежет!  
      — Можно войти, доктор Лектер?  
      Еще и в невинность играет! Ганнибал с трудом взял себя в руки, чтобы принять участие в игре в вежливость. Ему хотелось растерзать наглого ублюдка собственными пальцами.  
      — Ты снова собираешься наставить на меня пистолет?  
      — Не сегодня, — беспечно произнёс Уилл, проходя мимо него внутрь.  
      Ганнибал закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней и сложил руки на груди. Скальпель оставался далеко, он не ожидал сегодня никаких… неожиданностей.  
      — В таком случае, собираешься наставить меня на пистолет? — он вложил в эту фразу весь свой яд. Анус все еще болел — несмотря на мазь и обезболивающее.  
      Уилл обернулся и широко распахнул синие невинные глаза. Потом нахмурился.  
      — О чем вы, доктор Лектер?..  
      ***

  
      «Он притворяется, этот ублюдок притворяется, не может быть, чтобы он не притворялся!» Ганнибал Лектер использовал все известные ему психологические подходы и ловушки, и Уилл Грэм прошел их все. Будто и не было кухонного эпизода во тьме…  
      Да прямо-таки не было! Доктор Лектер яростно сверлил взглядом профайлера, беззаботно болтающего об очередном преступнике. У Ганнибала еще синяки на бедрах не сошли от его беззаботности! Он точно притворяется. Не позволил же он применить к себе гипноз — хотя, учитывая историю их терапии, это как раз естественно. Значит, остаётся один выход…  
      Скальпель скользнул из рукава в руку, Ганнибал подошел к стоящему возле окна Уиллу… и на секунду поймал себя на мысли, что любуется солнечным светом в его глазах, а затем…  
      — Что вы задумали, доктор Лектер? — усмехнулся прижатый к полу Уилл со скальпелем у горла. — Вы же так всего себя раскроете, если перережете мне горло в своем кабинете! Это как-то не терапевтично!  
      — Прекрати притворяться! — рявкнул Ганнибал.  
      Уилл непонимающе моргнул.  
      — Я и не. — Он резко втянул воздух, когда Ганнибал вдавил скальпель в его шею. Внезапно он как-то качнул бедрами, Ганнибал на секунду отвел руку от его скулы, и в этот момент Уилл перевернулся, вывернулся и пнул его по руке со скальпелем. И быстро и сильно второй раз, под дых. Пока Ганнибал корчился на полу, силясь вдохнуть, Уилл снова застегнул на нем наручники.  
      — Признанье или секс?  
      Ганнибал взглянул на него с пола и вдруг понял. Радость от прозрения даже перекрыла ярость от того, что Уилл сделал. Доктор Лектер перекатился на бок, надел маску психотерапевта и с ехидцей поинтересовался:  
      — И когда ты собираешься рассказать своей первой личности о том, что у тебя есть другая, Уилл?  
      Грэм беззаботно рассмеялся, расстёгивая брюки.  
      — Счастье в неведении, доктор Лектер.  
      Второй раз было не так больно — может, из-за воображения. Если слишком много воображать предстоящую боль, она лишается своей остроты, когда происходит. Грэм трахнул его на полу, как и в первый раз, стянув брюки и заткнув рот своим шарфом. Он наслаждался происходящим и нисколько не заботился о настроении доктора. Вновь не получив желаемого признания, он продолжил, резко вбиваясь в его плоть, кончил и ушел, не оставив улик.  
      Третьего раза Ганнибал ждал. Но начало эпизода со скальпелем Уилл прекрасно запомнил и сильно обиделся, заявив, что задокументировал завещание, где в случае его смерти просит во всем винить Ганнибала Лектера. В ответ Ганнибал снова решил спровоцировать его, но лишь едва не прикончил самого Уилла… в смысле, первого Уилла, потому что его темное альтер-эго и не подумало вылезти.  
      — Что происходит, доктор Лектер? Если вам так противно моё присутствие, вы же просто можете попросить меня уйти. Вежливо.  
      Уилл присел на стол рядом с ним. Ганнибал бессмысленно разглядывал окровавленный скальпель.  
      — Ты должен рассказать об этом Джеку.  
      Уилл мягко забрал из его руки скальпель. Ганнибал поднял на него глаза и вспомнил, что точно так же смотрел на него после нападения виолончелиста. Почему-то перехватило дыхание. Тогда он был так рад, что Уилл выжил…  
      — Я расскажу, — Грэм отложил скальпель на край стола. На небритой скуле красовался залепленный пластырем надрез. — Когда-нибудь. Я пытался вас застрелить, вы пытались меня зарезать. Может, в следующий раз обойдёмся словами для наших поединков?  
      Ганнибал вглядывался в синюю бездну его глаз, силясь понять, издевается он или просто врет, или думает, что говорит правду. Затем кивнул. Уилл вдруг протянул руку к его лицу — Ганнибал почувствовал, как приливает к щекам кровь, — и поправил упавшую на лоб челку.  
      — До встречи, доктор Лектер.  
      ***

  
      «Он играет со мной, — думал Ганнибал Лектер, в очередной раз оказавшись с раздвинутыми ногами, на этот раз на своем рабочем столе. Член Уилла двигался в его заднице быстро и упруго, и порождал больше постыдного жара, чем болезненных стонов. Для разнообразия Грэм решил воспользоваться смазкой, пробормотав нечто омерзительно грубое о таранах и крепостных воротах. — Он играет с моим телом, он играет с моим разумом — о, теперь я не верю, что тогда меня коснулся настоящий Уилл! — он играет с моими… эмоциями».  
      — Хотите, чтобы я прекратил, доктор Лектер?  
      Каждый раз он шепчет одну и ту же фразу, каждый раз Ганнибал вздрагивает, когда губы касаются его уха. Каждый раз он молчит, пытаясь сдерживать стоны.  
      В движениях Грэм по-звериному равнодушен — он трахает, как ему удобно, и нисколько не заботится о том, что было удобно Ганнибалу. Он стал использовать смазку — но только потому, что так приятнее и легче в него входить. Темное альтер-эго Грэма обладает невероятной силой. Адреналиновой силой лунатиков и истеричек. И это — единственное доказательство, что профайлер не притворяется. Ганнибал уже много раз пытался уловить или спровоцировать его переход; уловить и победить. Каждый визит Уилла был вызовом, игрой, которую доктор Лектер каждый раз проигрывал. И после каждого поражения следовало наказание.  
      Хватая губами воздух с шерстью, Ганнибал думал о том, что Уилл будет использовать вместо кляпа, когда придет весна. Его серый шарф уже весь пропитан слюной Ганнибала.  
      Уилл никогда не смотрел в его лицо. Ни разу не коснулся его члена. Каждый раз, падая без сил и слушая, как уходит Уилл Грэм, Ганнибал Лектер недоумевал, как позволил ему делать с собой такое. Чтобы выиграть игру? Но какую игру? Заставить Уилла признаться, что он выдумал свое альтер-эго? Заставить его сдаться и прекратить?  
      Каждый раз, когда он уходит, Ганнибал тянется к своему члену. Это нормально, это естественно — особенно последнее время, ведь стимуляция простаты действительно вызывает возбуждение, даже сделанная насильно. Он расстёгивает жилетку и рубашку и трогает себя, пока не выплёскивает семя в ладонь, и тогда боль отступает и приходит опустошение.  
      Это очень странная игра, в которой он не понимает, что делает. Ему не страшно, но почему-то не очень интересно, чем она закончится. Внезапно Ганнибал краснеет — лежа один в своем офисе. Краснеет и резко поднимается и застёгивается, потому что на секунду подумал, что победой стало бы, если б Уилл в следующий раз его хотя бы полностью раздел.  
      ***

  
      — А вам, похоже, начинает нравиться, — Уилл произносит это с изумлением. Голова Ганнибала вжата в кожаное сиденье кресла, ноги широко расставлены. Бедра дрожат — Грэм только что вынул из него член и коснулся его собственного. Он тер и сжимал его двумя пальцами, указательным и средним, и теперь Ганнибалу приходилось прикладывать действительно много усилий, чтобы сдерживать стоны. — На самом деле нравится, — добавил Уилл, когда Ганнибал резко вздрогнул от прикосновения большого пальца к анусу.  
      Уилл заставил его подняться, держа за шею, подвел к кушетке и уложил на спину. Ганнибал отвернулся, ощутив, как неумолимо краснеет лицо, когда Грэм стал расстегивать пуговицы его жилетки. Он не смог сдержать вздох, когда Уилл коснулся его обнажённой груди. Контроль рухнул, когда Грэм положил руку на его горло. Теперь он был перед ним обнажен: дыхание, сердцебиение, кровь — всё выдавало его тайные желания этому… монстру.  
      Ганнибал взглянул в наполненные тьмой глаза и осознал, что сам сотворил его. Если бы не он, вторая личность Уилла Грэма никогда не усилилась настолько, чтобы захватить контроль над владельцем. Над владельцем — и над создателем.  
      — Тебе очень нравится, — улыбнулся Уилл, нежно облизывая один его сосок и больно выворачивая второй. Он снова вошел. Ганнибал откинул голову назад. Лежать на спине со скованными руками и так не слишком комфортно, а он еще и держал навесу шею, чтобы смотреть на Уилла, но жар толкнувшегося в зад члена заставил его изогнуться и принять наиболее удобную позу. Наименее болезненную. Уилл прижимал его ляжки к кушетке и двигался в нем — впервые неторопливо, размеренно, то почти вынимая, то входя глубоко. Ганнибал вцепился руками под собой в обивку, сжал пальцы на ногах, в безмолвном крике откидывая голову еще сильнее и касаясь языком грубой шерсти проклятого шарфа. Сегодня получалось слишком хорошо, но он все равно сдерживал стоны. Внезапно Уилл снова остановился и вынул из его рта шарф.  
      — Хотите, чтобы я прекратил, доктор Лектер?  
      «Не смей!» — Ганнибал покосился на него и промолчал. Член Уилла был по-прежнему внутри, и Грэм толкнулся бедрами вновь, положив руки на грудь Ганнибала и сжимая соски. Тот застонал, совершенно позабыв, что Уилл вынул кляп. Грэм склонился, заглядывая в глаза, и провёл языком по его губам.  
      Глаза бездны. Глаза садиста. Если бы мог, Ганнибал коснулся его виска, скул, губ… Но все, что он мог, это впитывать неумолимую синеву ярких глаз Уилла. Второго Уилла. Пробуждённого монстра, чьих прикосновений Ганнибал теперь жаждал больше всех наслаждений мира.  
      Уилл снял свитер, небрежно бросив его на кресло. Просунул руку под лопатку и сжал шею доктора сзади, фиксируя голову, чтобы наслаждаться красками его лица. Он навалился так, что член Ганнибала оказался зажат между их животами и тёрся о них. Прикосновение к обнаженной плоти было настолько приятно, что Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на руку Уилла. Бессмысленно притворяться, что ему что-то не нравится. Он лишь хочет, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше.  
      Скрипела кушетка, шелестела ткань. Смешивалось горячее дыхание. Проглатывались чужие стоны. Запах Уилла, запах пота, запах смазки. Полный рот слюны, его пальцы на горле, его член внутри, его живот трет член Ганнибала — так жарко и так приятно.  
      — Хотите, чтобы я прекратил, доктор Лектер? — внезапно вновь спрашивает Уилл, останавливаясь.  
      — Н-нет!.. — разочарованно выстанывает Ганнибал. Его тело изнывает от желания. — Пожалуйста, Уилл…  
      — Тогда надо признаться.  
      Ганнибал взглянул на него с отчаянием и изумлением. Ему все еще это нужно? Да какая разница, кто там кого убил?!..  
      Но так и не дождавшись ответа, Грэм входит в него, и Ганнибал стонет в голос от наслаждения. «Он просто играет со мной. Просто мучает меня. Плохой, очень плохой монстр… Но он ведь доведет дело до конца, как обычно?..»  
      Уилл еще смазывает свой член, на лице спокойная деловитость — никаких эмоций. Монстру так удобнее трахаться. Он снова наваливается, больно разведя в стороны ляжки, и теребит его соски. Смазка хлюпает в анусе, а тело Ганнибала отзывается на каждое движение члена внутри себя. Ему тоже хочется признания, но совершенно другого рода; хотя сегодня он и так получил куда больше, чем рассчитывал. Беспомощность рук ощущается болезненнее, когда по телу пробегает дрожь. Ему хочется впиться в предплечья или спину Уилла, а тот лишь молча, с придыханием вбивается в него, и чужая тьма в его глазах нисколько не любит Ганнибала.  
      От этого больно, и он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть ее, чтобы хотя бы наслаждаться их физической близостью. «Монстры не способны на любовь, — твердит себе доктор Лектер, — А значит то, что я чувствую — иллюзия». В этот момент Уилл целует его в губы, раскрывает его рот и касается его языка своим языком. И от их первого поцелуя Ганнибал словно распадается на тысячу светлячков. Он бы кончил, не сожми Уилл его член у основания. Ганнибал распахнул глаза, но Грэм продолжал его целовать, и он покорился его власти, отдался наслаждению и его рукам.  
      — Уилл!..  
      — Признайся мне, — шепчет Грэм. Его лицо так близко, словно отражение в воде. — Освободи меня, Ганнибал. Признайся, и я навсегда останусь с тобой.  
      Ганнибал судорожно вздохнул. Все, чего ему хотелось, это чтобы Уилл еще раз поцеловал его, кончил в него и позволил кончить ему.  
      — Я Чесапикский Потрошитель. Я Подражатель. Я убил и съел столько людей, сколько тебе и не снилось, Уилл. Ты доволен?  
      Уилл смотрел на него — лицо как вода — лишь отражение его собственных грехов. Затем серьёзно кивнул.  
      — Более чем, доктор Лектер.  
      И он целовал его снова и снова. Он тискал его член, пока Ганнибал не кончил; он трахал его еще три часа на кушетке, почти полностью сняв одежду, но так и не избавил Ганнибала от наручников. Ганнибал кончил еще дважды — каждый раз с языком Уилла во рту. Изгибаясь под ним от оргазма, доктор Лектер с тончайшим флером стыда думал, что ему слишком хорошо. Для монстра, чью жизнь держит в руках другой монстр, он слишком наслаждается происходящим. Наслаждается настолько, что забывает об элементарной осторожности и безопасности.  
      Если это все была игра, то это — финальный раунд. А он по-прежнему не знает, кто выиграл. И ему так хорошо, что кажется — выиграл он. Опасно играть в такие игры…  
      Ганнибал вздрогнул, почувствовав тонкое касание иглы. Уилл стоял над ним, его глаза сияли как морская бездна. Он держал в руках… контуры размывались… телефон?..  
      — «Я Чесапикский Потрошитель. Я Подражатель. Я убил и съел столько людей, сколько тебе и не снилось, Уилл».  
      Грэм сунул телефон в карман. Склонился над Ганнибалом, натянул обратно его рубашку и жилетку. «Снотворное?.. Что-то покрепче?..» — думал Ганнибал, пока его затуманивающийся мозг пытался разобраться в правилах игры.  
      Уилл натянул на него брюки и ботинки.  
      — Вы проснётесь с некоторым ощущением усталости, Ганнибал. К этому времени прибудет ФБР с ордером на обыск вашего дома. В свете ваших признаний, я бы рекомендовал вам не сопротивляться.  
      Уилл склонился и поцеловал его в губы. А затем медленно поднял руку и нежно поправил спавшую на глаза челку.  
      — Нам обоим будет не хватать тебя, Ганнибал.  
      Последнее, что понял Чесапикский Потрошитель, теряя сознание, — их никогда не было двое.


End file.
